


Sei innamorato di qualcuno in questo momento?

by yuniclub



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Soft Jeong Yunho, Soft Yunho, True Love, University, University Student Jeong Yunho, University Student Yunho
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuniclub/pseuds/yuniclub
Summary: Yunho completa spesso i quiz sulla compatibilità con l'anima gemella, ha tra i "Mi piace" Youtube video che spiegano bene i segni che una persona potrebbe mostrare se è interessata a te e conta i sorrisi che riesce a strappare alla sua migliore amica.Le tre cose sono semplicemente collegate, eppure Yunho non riesce ad ammetterlo.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Original Female Character(s), Jeong Yunho/Reader, Jeong Yunho/You
Kudos: 1





	Sei innamorato di qualcuno in questo momento?

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ benvenuti nel yunho lovers club ♡  
> ho ricominciato a scrivere dopo tanto, tutto grazie a questa piccola cosa che mi è capitato di sognare qualche sera fa!  
> ci tenevo a dire che il nome è scelto a caso, quindi ognuno di voi potrà rivedersi nel personaggio di Jiyeon.  
> aaaah spero vi piaccia tanto quanto è piaciuto a me scriverla <33  
> \- rebo

Il troppo rumore non riusciva a coprire il suono della sua risata. Si alzava cristallina su tutto il vociare e il chiacchiericcio dell’aula, accompagnata da innumerevoli sorrisi che spuntavano ovunque lui fosse. Proprio così, che fosse una stanza, una piazza o un’aula d’esame, ovunque lui si trovasse portava il buonumore.

Dal suo posto sul pavimento, Jiyeon non si sentiva a suo agio, forse anche perché Yunho era così distante da lei. Il professore aveva richiamato tutti in aula urgentemente e, ovviamente, gli studenti erano corsi, con la paura di perdere il posto; cosa che, appunto, era capitata a Jiyeon, costretta, quindi, a doversi ritagliare un posticino a terra, badando bene di essere nascosta dagli altri, ma di non perdere di vista il suo migliore amico, Jeong Yunho. Una persona che conosceva meglio delle sue tasche, ma che non riusciva a decifrare quando si trattava della sfera amorosa. Certo, sapeva ben dire quando lui le mentiva: stringeva gli occhi e guardava in terra. Eppure, con la sua maestria, era sempre riuscito a sfuggire ad ogni domanda riguardante l’argomento. Non che a Jiyeon fosse mai importato, ma ormai da troppo tempo si alzava la mattina pensando a Yunho e si addormentava pensando a Yunho, e qualcosa le diceva che non è proprio questo che ci dovrebbe essere alla base di un’amicizia, seppur solida e duratura.

Il professore entra in aula, ma la folla di ragazzi non si acquieta. Gli assistenti iniziano a distribuire foglietti grigi e matite e per fortuna Yunho conosce troppo bene Jiyeon e sa che, se non avesse preso lui il questionario al suo posto, la sua migliore amica l’avrebbe perso e non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di richiederne un altro. Così allunga la mano verso il posto sul pavimento dove intravede i capelli della ragazza, fin quando Jiyeon non alza lo sguardo e incrocia la sua mano per prendere ciò che dovrà compilare di lì a poco, non senza mostrargli uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi.

A Yunho piacevano; in generale, gli piaceva il sorriso della gente, lo metteva di buon umore. Ma quello di Jiyeon era qualcosa che per lui aveva un significato ancora più profondo: era il sorriso che gli aveva mostrato quando Yunho, a 6 anni, le aveva dato il suo succo di frutta, perché l’aveva vista triste; era il sorriso che gli aveva mostrato quando, a 16 anni, gli era saltata al collo dopo aver saputo che lui aveva passato il test per la scuola di danza a cui tanto teneva; era il sorriso che Yunho, a 20 anni, le aveva fatto spuntare, quando lei aveva pianto per un esame andato male.

Gli assistenti terminano le loro spiegazioni e Jiyeon finalmente riesce a leggere sulla lavagna un qualcosa che abbia a che fare con un **“test sulla personalità”** e una **“raccolta dati per uno studio sociologico”**. Un po’ si rassicura: già pensava ad un test a sorpresa.

Yunho legge alla lavagna e apre il suo questionario. Domande sul suo tipo ideale, sul luogo preferito, sull’ora della giornata da lui considerata la più felice, domande a cui risponde ormai ad occhi chiusi, dopo tutti i quiz che si diverte a fare online per cercare la compatibilità con l’anima gemella. Sì, Yunho è quel tipo di persona, che anche se non ha mai raggiunto una percentuale superiore al 70% non si dà per vinta e ripete fra sé e sé, _“E’ solo un sito, cosa ne sa se io e Jiyeon siamo compatibili”_.

Yunho ha già finito il suo questionario ed è circondato da persone che non conosce. Fa un giro completo per trovarsi faccia a faccia con Jiyeon, ancora accoccolata sul suo posticino freddo, e la sua amica gli sorride di nuovo. _“Ho la risposta corretta alla domanda 8, la vuoi?”_ , ammicca Yunho, per ricevere come risposta un’altra risata. Aveva avuto successo nel suo intento. Si siede proprio accanto a Jiyeon per spiare al suo questionario e la vede ferma alla domanda sul tipo ideale. Come si vede che non visita Buzzfeed, pensa Yunho.

_“Yunho, secondo te dovrei descrivere Kihyun? Che dici, è una buona approssimazione?”_. Jiyeon sa bene quanto dia fastidio a Yunho il solo nome “Kihyun”, sa per quanto tempo lui le ha messo il muso quando gli ha detto che si sarebbe tatuata la sua X, sa anche la pazienza che ha avuto quando è stato costretto ad accompagnarla a tutti i concerti dei Monsta X. Jiyeon pensa sia gelosia, ma è troppo pessimista per ammetterlo.

Yunho, alla pronuncia del nome “Kihyun”, si copre la bocca con la mano e strizza gli occhi. È una cosa che fa spesso quando è in imbarazzo. Non odia quell’idol, al contrario, gli è tanto grato, perché quando lui non riesce a riportare il sorriso sulla bocca di Jiyeon, sa che può contare su Kihyun. Ogni tanto si chiede solo, cosa ho io in meno di Kihyun? È una domanda che non avrà mai il coraggio di porre a Jiyeon.

Così Yunho ride e allunga le braccia verso la sua amica, abbracciandola. Ci sono tante altre persone, e quindi? Nessuno sta prestando loro attenzione, tutti troppo intenti a battibeccare sulle domande di quello stupido test. La stringe forte e appoggia la sua testa sulla spalla della ragazza più importante della sua vita. La sente fremere, la reazione ad un’altra delle sue risate, un’altra, appunta mentalmente Yunho, delle risate di Jiyeon che ha provocato lui. Il suo cuore si riempie di orgoglio.

Jiyeon freme davvero. Le era mancato tantissimo quel contatto così genuino, quell’affetto palpabile da un piccolo gesto come una testa su una spalla. Se questo è l’effetto di menzionare Kihyun, perché non continuare, pensa tra sé. _“Sono sicura tu sia venuto qui per sbirciare alle mie risposte, così da usarle per futuri ricatti…”_ , Jiyeon lo prende in giro. Un po’ lo pensa davvero, perché non le viene in mente nessun altro motivo valido che possa giustificare quella posizione.

Stavolta è Yunho a ridere. Come fa a dirle che non c’è proprio bisogno di ciò, perché ormai lui sa ogni cosa, sa che Jiyeon preferisce l’alba al tramonto, il salato al dolce, i colori neutri ai colori forti, il rumore al silenzio. _“So già tutto di te, non ne ho bisogno”_. Eppure glielo dice, glielo dice propri così. E la vede arrossire. Arrossire? Cosa diceva quel video Youtube sui **“10 signs that she may like you back”**?

Jiyeon arrossisce. Erano migliori amici da tanto, perché sorprendersi? Eppure, il tono in cui Yunho aveva pronunciato quelle parole…

Posa foglio e matita a terra e si gira verso di lui, verso la testa di Yunho ancora nascosta nell’incavo della sua spalla. Così, veloce come il pensiero che le ha attraversato la mente, lascia un leggero bacio sulla sua guancia. Le sue labbra toccano la soffice pelle di lui per pochi secondi, eppure riempiono il cuore di Jiyeon di gioia, tanta che potrebbe farlo scoppiare. Sorride.

Yunho si aspettava di tutto, tranne quel piccolo bacio. E si aspettava tutte le scuse del mondo, ma non Jiyeon che, semplicemente, in modo leggero, proprio come quel bacio, chiama il suo nome, il suo nome pronunciato da quelle stesse labbra che avevano poco prima lasciato il loro tocco su di lui, tra un sorriso e un soffio. Yunho alza la testa e la volge verso il viso della ragazza. Non aveva calcolato bene la traiettoria e non avrebbe potuto immaginare che la distanza che adesso li separava era davvero minima. Una spinta, e Yunho si sarebbe completamente fuso con lei. Le labbra gli tremano al solo pensiero.

_“Devo dirti una cosa importante”_ , sussurra Jiyeon, guardando pericolosamente al tremolio nelle labbra del suo amico, come se il suo unico problema in quel momento fosse contare le pellicine e i taglietti presenti.

_“Ma prima, voglio leggere una delle tue risposte”_ , continua, chiudendo gli occhi e rompendo improvvisamente il contatto, ridendo piano. Yunho non sa bene cosa pensare, perché nessun test o video tutorial o pagina WikiHow lo ha preparato a questa cosa. Porge il suo questionario a Jiyeon e la vede sfogliare le pagine per arrivare all’ultima, proprio alla pagina sulla quale, a caratteri cubitali, sorgeva la domanda **“Sei innamorato di qualcuno in questo momento?”** , sotto la quale lui aveva ingenuamente risposto sì in stampatello maiuscolo, perché il professore e i suoi assistenti dovevano sapere quanto era bello provare quelle emozioni a 21 anni. Dovevano saperlo tutti, tutti, forse, tranne Jiyeon.

La sua migliore amica (Yunho già era pronto a inserire il titolo “ex” dopo questa rivelazione) piega nuovamente il foglietto grigio e lo appoggia sul suo. _“Allora penso proprio che ‘sì’ sia la risposta corretta”_ , esclama, però lo fa guardando in basso, guardando le sue mani che non riescono a stare ferme, mentre se le gira e rigira sulle sue gambe incrociate.

Yunho potrebbe essere un ragazzo poco sveglio, magari anche stupido, ma se c’è una cosa che tutti quei film Netflix gli hanno insegnato, è cogliere il momento. Con la sua mano sposta il viso di Jiyeon in alto, verso il suo, per guardarla negli occhi (perché Noah Centineo così fa) e prova solo ad avvicinarsi piano, come se stesse per togliere una ciglia incastrata nell’occhio della sua amica.

Però il soffio non gli esce, perché le sue labbra vengono bloccate. Da altre labbra.

E Yunho pensa che questa sensazione sia più appagante di 200112 sorrisi di Jiyeon.


End file.
